Possessed by Darkness
by EssenceOfDarknessAndShadow
Summary: Percy wakes up not knowing anything, only that he finds peace in the momentary darkness he has, and the lying people of light want to take that away from him, as they took everything away from him. Will he find out who he truly is or succumb to darkness in the end once again?


**AN: I am not very sure as to what this is, I just started randomly typing, it wasn't originally even a PJO fanfic but it worked out surprisingly well, I would guess.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or the PJO series.**

_What is this?_

I plundered through the darkness, that empty space around me of which I had no knowledge, hiding its terrors from my eyes, or so I had believed. I tripped over an ethereal substance on the ground, I had no idea what it was, I could not see and my foot went through it, but as if it were syrup floating in the air. I fell down and out of habit put my arms in front of me, I was rewarded with a sharp, burning pain that filled the nerves in my arms, as if I shoved them into a meat grinder. I quickly got up and started to run, I began to hear things in the darkness, odd noises that I could not find. I sensed a drop coming up, I had no idea how, but I did. I also knew something was behind me, trying to rip out my heart and soul, I jumped into what seemed to be an endless chasm, praying to my father that there was water at the bottom. I fell flat onto what seemed to be a slate of metal, pain coursed through my every vein as I was ripped away from the darkness, pried into a world of harsh light.

I came face to face with a blond girl, she seemed to have tears in her eyes, red rimmed her face and she looked as though she had not slept in days.

"It's okay, Percy, we'll get you back," the mysterious girl said, and added, "I hope" silently.

I looked around as the lights seemed to dim from a violent magnification of the sun to a heavenly gleam in my eyes. My eyes stayed still on the blond girl, _she is beautiful_. Why am I thinking this? I don't even know this person. A pain filled my chest, I fell back onto what seemed to be a bed and gasped for air.

"Chiron!" The girl screamed as my vision blurred, dark tendrils of nothingness grasping the light in the world, ripping it to shreds.

I was back in a land of pure darkness, lying down in a pool of thick, sticky liquid, laughter boomed from around me, although it was not comforting, in the midst of pure darkness, the laughter was a source of dread.

I jumped up and looked around, _Who is there?_ I tried to say, but I could not speak, nor could I feel my mouth or throat. I brought my hand up to my face, and felt around, relying on touch since I could not see, my eyes, lower, my nose, lower, my chin? Where was my mouth? I frantically searched around my face to find my mouth, but where it should be, there was a flat, solid plate of skin.

I felt as though I was about to wretch out whatever was contained in my stomach, but I could not as I had no mouth, the feeling still stayed though. I started to run, but something hard and cool hit my leg, I collapsed to the floor. I tried to feel my leg, but any sensation of control in my leg was gone, I only felt burning pain.

The laughter returned, I tried to get up but I couldn't, I would just fall, _my leg was cut off. _I began to feel lightheaded, my body wrenched and started to spaz uncontrollably as my mind was focused on the loss of my leg.

"Don't give up," I heard a weak, frail voice say, I willed the voice to come closer, in hope of pulling myself closer.

I felt myself becoming lighter, and a blinding white light appeared above me, the darkness cowered back into the recesses of my mind, and I was brought back into a world filled with light.

I looked around again to see the same girl there, but a horse-person was next to her, concern basically written all over his face. I brought a hand up to my face and found that my mouth was still there. I laid back down and sighed in relief.

I tried to speak, it came out as an incoherent muttering though.

I tried again, and my body responded, "W-where am I?" I asked, my voice sounded as though I was a little girl who just witnessed death for the first time.

The blond girl seemed to try to put herself together, "Percy? You don't remember?"

I thought, but nothing came to mind but a cold darkness, insane laughter echoing in the deepest reaches. "Wh-who a-am I?"

The blond girl sobbed, put brought herself together again, "Your name is," She took a deep breath in, "Your name is-"

I didn't hear her finish as my body and mind succumbed into the grip of darkness. I screamed, but the scream, and my mouth, died away and was covered with a thick layer of revulsion, I felt ashamed to try to speak, how could I be so stupid? Those people, in the _light._ Talking to them? They want to hurt me, the light wants to hurt me, just like it hurts my eyes, light is violent and hateful, darkness is peace.

I felt myself standing, the sound of a swinging blade behind me, I fell forward in fear, not knowing what to do as my leg was gone. I felt over it, it was still there? I didn't have time to question it as the sound came to an agonizingly close distance, I ran faster than I thought I could, farther and farther away, the laugh came back, chilling me down to my bones.

_Relax_, the voice said, _I am here to help you, they want to hurt you, you need to bring darkness into their land._

The voice sent both cold shocks and burning sensations throughout my spine, I knew that this voice was telling me the truth.

_How can I trust you?_ I thought, hoping the voice would hear.

_How can I trust myself, how can you trust yourself, how can I trust you, how can you trust me? They are all the same questions, I am you, you are me._ The voice said, the thought filled me with pleasure, _someone wants to help me_, the feeling quickly died out as every other emotion in my heart did.

_Go, bring darkness to the world_. Light began to battle its way into the peaceful darkness and allowed me to rest, I felt a burning rage. After the light took over, I took notice of my surroundings, after I scanned the room I was in, I jumped of the bed.

"Percy!" The blond girl jumped in shock, she wasn't expecting me to fight back so early, she was trying to trick me, how could these people of _light _do that to me, darkness is true peace. In rage I pushed her against the wall, she fell down into a pool of obviously fake tears.

I ran out of the building, in my pocket I felt a small cylinder. I pulled it out and clicked it out of habit, a sword sprang up, black as oblivion and etched with the words, darkness, pain, betrayal, anguish, anger, and fear. I screamed and yelled loudly as I ran into a camp filled with people, people who worshipped the _light._ I swung my sword at someone who was rushing towards me, I know he was going to try to kill me, the camper fell down gasping in horror. Everyone's faces were tightened in fear, and bellowed in rage from the deepest pits of my soul, and I felt powerful as I saw these people as nothing more than playthings for my powers. I allowed my instincts to take over, two people were standing in front of me, I vibrated their blood, causing it to boil, and they screamed in agony, I then forced the blood out of their bodies, in a burst of course, the blood was spread across the grass around them, even more horror was evident on the faces of all these light-dwellers.

They all ran away from me, in horror at what I had just done, they should fear me, these people of _light, _trying to take the peace away from the world, I shall punish them for what they did.

"Perseus!" Yelled a voice, the voice old but powerful, I seemed drawn to the name for some reason, I felt a connection, I was ashamed for feeling a connection to these _light _worshippers, although I instinctively turned. I came face to face with a centaur, I believe that is what they are called, "Why are you doing this?" He asked.

I was filled with rage as I realize that they are _still _trying to lie to me, the bastards! I will kill them all for this! "I am doing this because you people are cruel, evil liars, warriors of the _light_!" As I say that, I flip over his head, twist in midair, and swing my sword, but he quickly turned and parried my strike, I landed on one knee and looked up at him.

I felt something in my stomach, a bubbling sensation, I opened my mouth and yelled as a dark, gas-like substance rapidly escaped my mouth and flew towards the centaur. He stopped moving entirely, paralyzed. I looked down at myself, didn't know I could do that. I ran towards the centaur and was about to decapitate him as another blade knocked mine out of my hand, a small, bronze knife.

I look to see the girl who was beside me, she seemed to still be trying to convince me that she cares for me, the liar. "Now Will!" She screams.

Before I can do anything to her, an arrow hits me on my foot, then my entire foot is numbed, it begins to move across my leg, and soon up my body, next thing I know, I am on the floor, about to pass out, at the mercy of these _light dwellers_.

Darkness once again takes me.

**AN: So, how was it? Did you like it? Did you hate it? However you felt about it, please leave a review on how you felt about it, thanks for reading!**


End file.
